


Detention

by steveharringtonofficial



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 17:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13440099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveharringtonofficial/pseuds/steveharringtonofficial
Summary: Billy manages to get you into detention, but ends up there himself.





	Detention

You and Billy Hargrove had sat next to each other in Chemistry class since day one. It wasn’t like it was his choice or anything, the only space left in the class was the seat next to you. But he found himself enjoying it; the two of you would crack jokes to each other, make fun of stuff the teacher was saying, and just all round have a good time.

Now, the teacher would usually ignore your unsubtle snickering at the back of the class, but today you had a substitute. And he was not having any of it. There was no doubt you and Billy were the loudest people in the class, and every time either of you made a noise, he would turn around from the board and scold you.

“Jesus fucking Christ, his haircut’s worse than yours.” You whispered, leaning over slightly towards Billy, looking up at him to watch his reaction.

He immediately furrowed his brow and playfully pushed you away from him, almost causing you to fall off your stool. You couldn’t contain your giggle as you tried to maintain your balance, the stool rocking slightly underneath you.

The sub looked around and his painfully cold eyes locked onto you. “Miss [Y/L/N], I have no choice but to send you to detention after school.” He scribbled down a note and handed it to you, stating that you needed to be in detention later in the day.

Billy chuckled at your growing frown and you mouthed “fuck off” to him before he shrugged his shoulders and went back to messily scribbling down the notes from the board. You narrowed your eyes at him and you knew he could see you in his peripherals but showed you no reaction.

There was absolutely no way you were letting him get away with this, with it being completely his fault you were getting detention now. You tried catching his attention, whispering little remarks that would make him snort under his breath but nothing that would make the teacher turn his attention from his writing on the chalkboard.

You didn’t even have to do anything in the end. Billy took the bottle of water sitting on his desk and took a long drink from it, but he ended up choking on the water and spilling it all over the desk while having a coughing fit.

You couldn’t help but giggle as the teacher turned around and noticed the puddle of water dripping all the way across the desk and onto the floor. The teacher sighed and wrote Billy a note as well, carefully placing it on a dry part of the desk before telling him to go get something to clean it up.

You gave him a cheeky smile as he trundled out of the classroom, eyes staring daggers at you.

The end of the day rolled around and Billy pushed himself up against the locker next to yours, face as glum as ever.

“Hey, Billy. Ready for detention?” You smiled wide at him, knowing full well he did not like the situation he had been put in.

“I hate you.” He mumbled as you shut your locker door. He followed you to the room you were supposed to be in.

“It wasn’t even my fault! You did that to yourself. Karma’s a bitch, Billy.”

He rolled his eyes at you. “It’s your fault you’re so distracting.”

You pressed your lips together and tilted your head in question, but before Billy could say anything you were pulled into the class by the detention supervisor and instructed to sit down.

You had to sit there for a whole hour with nothing to do. Billy managed to snag the seat next to you but he was still too far away for the two of you to talk. Billy took out a scrunched up piece of paper from his pocket and scribbled something down on it, swiftly crumpling it back up in his hand and chucking it onto your desk.

You opened it up, noticing the math notes on one side, his message on the other. “Still mad at me?” Billy’s handwriting was absolutely atrocious but you’d gotten used to trying to read it after not paying attention in classes.

You shook your head gently, moving your eyes over to Billy who was already looking over at you. He nodded towards the piece of paper you now held in your hands.

You grabbed a pencil from your jacket pocket and wrote down your answer. “I’ve never had detention you asshole.”

You took a glance up at the teacher to make sure she wasn’t looking over before passing it back to Billy. He let out a small laugh at your comment.

“Get used to it.”

“You’re nothing but trouble, Hargrove.”

“You ❤ me.”

You raised your eyebrow at him and he shrugged, corners of his mouth tilting up slightly. You licked your lips, snagging your bottom lip between your teeth afterwards. You could never tell whether Billy’s casual flirting meant anything or not.

Your hour was finally up and the two of you quickly jumped out of your seats, rushing to the door with the rest of the kids in the class. Out of the door, Billy caught up and fell into step next to you.

“You didn’t write me back.” He jutted out his bottom lip, overaccentuating his pout.

You smiled and shoved your shoulder into him playfully, making him stumble back ever so slightly.

“That also means you didn’t dispute it.” Billy tugged on his jacket that he’d taken off before upon reaching the cooler outdoors.

You giggled. “You think I love you?”

“Sweetheart, I know you do. You’re not subtle.” His voice was smooth and he leant up against the hood of his car as the two of you reached it.

You stood in front of him, cheeks turning red at his comment. “I… I don’t… why would you?” You stammered, not able to get your words out properly. You turned to the side, trying to hide your blushing.

Billy pressed his lips together in an attempt to stop his smile from forming but he couldn’t contain it. “See?” He tilted his head, gesturing out to you and your awkwardness.

Your folded your arms across your chest and huffed, but Billy’s smile remained. He reached out his arms, placing his hands firmly around your upper arms and pulling you close to him.

“You’re still not arguing back.”

You couldn’t argue back because he wasn’t wrong. The grip he held on your arms slid down to your waist and you parted your crossed arms, laying your hands on his chest.

“Do you want me to argue back?” You looked up at him through your lashes, watching the smirk playing on his lips.

Billy shook his head so lightly that he barely moved, before leaning down and capturing your lips with his. The kiss was brief but enough to make a warm feeling rise inside you.

You sighed, eyes still closed. You flicked them open briefly so you could let your hands find the collar of his shirt. You pulled him back down to you, his lips landing harshly on yours.

Billy’s grip on your waist tightened as he tried to steady himself, he was about to swap positions with you and push you up against the car instead when he heard a familiar voice.

“Could you keep your damn PDA away from my eyes.” She said, causing you to drop your hands and take a step back from Billy.

You turned to see Max, along with the rest of her friends, standing behind the two of you. You’d forgotten they would have had AV club after school, and this was right about the time they would be getting out.

They all had completely disgusted looked on their faces. You turned to Billy but he was already chuckling, moving forward towards the driver’s seat.

He leant up against the roof of the car, looking back towards you.

“You coming?”

You looked back to see the kids all walking off together, getting back to whatever they were talking about before.

You nodded your head. “Sure.”


End file.
